Anastasia (Cowboy Bebop)
"There are only two people that can call me by that name." Anastasia was a friend of Mao Yenrai of the Red Dragon crime syndicate. She was married for a time. Anastasia was the owner of a convenience store on Mars, and a friend of Spike Spiegel, Julia (Cowboy Bebop), and Mao Yenrai. She went by "Annie," and only allowed two certain people (presumably Mao and her late husband) to address her as such. She was a keen informant and in general a very sharp lady. It isn't clear whether Annie was part of the syndicate or whether her husband was. The photo suggests they were at least friends with Mao and Spike. Since she was not in hiding from the syndicate, if she was a part, her role was likely through the store, as a storage for weapons. Recessional of the Red Dragons Before the events took place, she met up with Spike and Julia at her annihilated shop, only to have her dying from a gunshot wound left by the Red Dragons who presumed Spike would show up. Her last words before she bled to death were, "It got a little chilly today. It's those cold winds..." She was then covered by a nearby black blanket from Spike who apologized to her. She was only seen as one of Trudy's guiding spirits, muttering those same words. Just before she set foot onto Olympus Mons, she saw her spirit hovering over her, and encouraged her to move forward and fight the Red Dragons valiantly with the special forces. Trudy's mind was too occupied with the stranger instead of noticing the pyromancers melting the enormous barrier of ice. Annie noticed that Trudy has been using her store as a shelter for those who were unable to fight; the liabilities Jet Black, Radical Edward, Ein (Cowboy Bebop), Mr. Appledelhi, and Macintosh. Trudy knew that Annie worked for the Red Dragons, but she denied it, as her business gained notoriety thanks to her husband; she only sold ammunition and weaponry for the black market since then. It was only thanks to him in which she got some connections, such as Spike, Julia, and Mao. She encouraged Trudy that she's already found the answer from her dreams, and wishes for Spike and Julia for a brighter future when successful. She also warned Trudy she was beginning to get a chill herself, and Faye broke some of the capillaries to keep her going while she was fazing out. At her store, the hapless group was ambushed by the Red Dragons' new master, Kim Yokushimo; while Spike was unconscious, he demanded to take him back to his base, but Jet fought a losing battle till Mr. Appledelhi shot him in the head. In the end, the special ops won, and Anastasia reunited with her late husband, Shin and Lin, and Mao knowing that Spike and Julia are now in good hands. Meanwhile, six weeks later, her store had been reconstructed to serve all interstellar customers, and is currently run by Spike, Julia, and Trudy; it's also where his Swordfish II and Julia's new Hearthstone were docked. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirit Guide Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from the Cowboy Bebop universe Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters from the Future